


Werewolf, You Stole My Heart

by The_Gentle_Mam



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Depressed Jack, Fluff, I am going to fit smut in there somehow, Jack - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Possible smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Werewolf Markiplier, Werewolves, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gentle_Mam/pseuds/The_Gentle_Mam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark supposedly goes to his mother's place every month, but Jack, Mark's boyfriend, soon finds out this is not the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pink Hair Gives You Away, Dear

“Doofus!” Jack ruffled his boyfriend’s pink hair, grinning widely. His boyfriend, Mark, had actually cooked them dinner for once, even though they normally had some form of takeout. “You didn’t have to do this!”

“Yeah, well, I like to cook meals so that you don’t just eat plain fast food!” Mark chuckled. The meal in question was pasta with alfredo sauce, with pork and a salad.

“So do you!” Jack countered. Mark put a hand to his chest in mock-hurt.

“I do not! I sometimes cook myself food when you go out for the night with your friends!” Mark chuckled. “By the way, I’m going to my mother’s place for a few days on the 24th.”

“Such a momma's’ man, going to see her every month!” Jack poked fun at him.

“Yeah? Well, she is by herself, and I don’t like to see her alone for very long.” Mark sighed.

“I was just joking with you, I know you care about her. The 24th? That is in…” Jack mentally counted the days, but Mark beat him to it.

“Five days.”

“I always notice how fidgety you get in the days leading up to it, why don’t you just go early, surprise her? You see me so much I don’t know why you don’t want to get rid of me.” Jack giggled.

“I do like spending time with you!” Mark defended quickly, “I just want to be great when I arrive, so I overthink it a bit.” He mumbles.

They had finished their dinner, and Jack took the plates and put them in the apartment’s dishwasher. “Come to bed you big doof!” Jack laughed, and dragged his boyfriend to bed.

Five days later, Mark was packing and checking, and packing again. Eventually he was satisfied, and took the one suitcase. He was about to head out the door, when Jack grabbed the hood of the hoodie Mark was wearing and span him around.

“Forgetting something?” Jack tilted his head and pouted slightly. Mark chuckled at his boyfriend’s childishness, and pecked him on the cheek, and then the lips.

“See you in a few days, Lovely!” Mark smiled, and Jack pulled him in for a longer kiss.

“See you in a few days!” Jack said, breaking the kiss, then spinning Mark back around and shoving him out the door, “Now don’t keep yer ma waiting!”

A few hours later, Jack was flipping through channels on the TV. There. Was. Nothing. On. He had also finished his most recent game, and there was nothing to do. He was too awake to go to bed, and it was only 7:00, way too early. Jack decided to go for a walk.

As Jack was walking by the local park, he saw a familiar hoodie, but shrugged as it was a cold night, and he was probably just missing Mark. The hood was over the top of the person’s head, so he couldn’t see their hair. But suddenly, with a large gust of wind, that wasn’t the case anymore.

Jack gasped as the familiar pink fluff of hair was revealed, “Mark?” He called out, and then the person, who by this point Jack confirmed as Mark ran. Jack chased after him.

Mark cut through the park and into the dense trees in the surrounding area. Jack kept calling out Mark’s name, trying to get him to stop. Finally, fatigue hit Jack, and he had to slow down and stop.

Why? Why was Mark here and not at his mother’s? Jack had met her before during the holidays, the woman had looked him over in an almost intimidating manner, before accepting him and opening up. But the thing is, Mark’s mom was three towns over, it made no sense.

The thought hit Jack like a brick, could Mark be.. cheating.. on him? Tears welled up in Jack’s eyes involuntarily. It would explain a lot, the restlessness beforehand, the calmness after the fact. They didn’t really have sex often, Jack didn’t think Mark wanted to. All Mark had to do was ask.

Jack snapped to attention when he heard a beastial growl, he had momentarily forgotton he was in the woods. Jack started walking back towards where he came, and on reaching his first clearing, the source of the growl leaped onto him, knocking him to the ground. It was a massive wolfish thing. Jack looked it in the eye for a second, the cold pits of the golden yellow eyes staring back at him, caused him to look away and whimper, he closed his eyes, waiting for the beast’s next move.

All of a sudden, the weight of the beast lifted, Jack opened his eyes to see a second beast had jumped onto the first, and was growling at it ferociously.

Jack scrambled up, eyes trained on the beasts, and he gasped as he saw how humanoid they were. Then, Jack’s breath caught in his chest, there was a pink fluff on the top of the second beast’s head. Just like Mark’s hair. The best in question, turned to look at Jack, and the eyes told him everything, _this was Mark_.

With adrenaline pumping through his system again, Jack took off running, away from the two beasts, which one of them was apparently his boyfriend, away from the woods, and didn’t stop running until he was back at his apartment.

Jack closed the door to his apartment, sliding down the wood, he was choking on his breath, trying to catch it again. Three words ran through his head, over and over, like fish.

_That was Mark. That was Mark. That was Mark. That was Mark…_

A few days later, when Jack had calmed down, he waited by the door for Mark to come home. He was originally terrified of the bea- that form his boyfriend took, but now was curious. It was the day that Mark was supposed to come home, and Jack had cooked them dinner for once. Eventually, Jack got tired of standing and waiting, so he went to the couch in front of the TV, and laid down. And then, Jack fell asleep.

When Jack awoke, sun was beaming down on his face, he sat up, and looked over to the table. The dishes were right where he had left them, Mark didn’t come home last night. Jack called Mark’s phone maybe five times that day alone, 15 more during the week afterwards. But there still was no sign of Mark.

After the first week, someone finally did pick up the phone. “Hello?” Jack had never heard this man before.

“Yes, hello? I am looking for Mark Fischbach?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Sorry kid, I just got my new cellphone yesterday, they gave me this number, I think your Mark changed his number without telling you.” Jack deflated with those words.

“Sorry for bothering you.” Jack said, dejectedly, and hung up. Jack felt sick to his stomach, Mark didn’t want to talk to him. Mark probably didn’t want Jack in his life anymore.

Jack cried himself to sleep that night.


	2. Without You, I Go Crazy, Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack realizes he might never see Mark again, his long-dead depression flares up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING TRIGGERS: Cutting, Suicide Attempt, Blood.

Over the next few weeks, Jack picked up a routine; wake up usually in the afternoon, get some breakfast from a fast food place, eat, go home, watch TV or play video games until he is hungry again, get more fast food, eat, go home, sleep, wake up. Jack felt like a puppet on a string, he was not in control, and had just a few basic motions.

However, one afternoon, Jack decided he wanted to cut his strings and take control. He drew a bath for himself, and removed his clothes. He slowly traced the light markings that were up and down his arms.

Self-harm scars. Mark was one of the only ones that Jack told, and Mark had helped Jack stop. Jack smiled wistfully at the memory, where was Mark now?

Not only that, but Jack entrusted within Mark one of his deepest secrets, the fact that he was suicidal, but Mark didn’t do the same, instead choosing to lie to him.

Jack found the box that Mark had in the side table next to his bed, he opened it and took out the blade. His lips tightened as the cold metal greeted the skin of his fingers. Jack sighed and took the blade into the bath, which was now full.

Jack first decided to let the warm water rest around him, and wanted to stay there forever, but the water began to turn cold. His fingers danced on the edge of the bathtub before they found what they were looking for.

Jack hissed at the pain of the first cut, the feeling unfamiliar and painful, blood seeping down his skin and into the water, turning it pink. But even so, the feeling of that first string snapping urged Jack to continue, to take back his life in death.

Jack kept going, he finally stopped when the blade fell from his hand. He was slipping in and out of consciousness from the blood loss.

Jack was too far gone to hear the banging on his bathroom door, he had locked it to keep anyone from finding him too early. The banging continued, until the door burst open, nearly off its hinges. As Jack slipped back into consciousness momentarily, he smiled softly as he saw the familiar pink hair. However, his smile faded as he saw the worried and slightly horrified chocolate eyes, why was his angel upset? He was finally free of his strings.

That was the last thought he had before he blacked out. When he woke up, he was in the hospital. There was an IV in his arm, and stitches holding the wounds closed. Jack hit the button for a nurse, and one arrived shortly.

“Ah! Sean, you are awake!” The nurse smiled brightly.

“How.. Did I get here?” Jack asked groggily, the drugs being pumped through his system from the IV were working their magic.

“Well, a man brought you into the ER, and wouldn’t leave until he knew you were going to be fine, that was.. Yesterday.”

“Yesterday? How long have I been here?” Jack asked.

“This is your third day.” She answered promptly.

“Marvelous,” Jack muttered. “Who brought me in here?”

“He refused to give his name.” She said, Jack’s memories traveled back to the last thing he saw before blacking out, _Mark_. Jack needed to confirm it, however, and asked.

“What did he look like?”

“Well,” she started, “He had brown eyes, a bit of a scruff, glasses..” Her eyes traveled up to the green mess on Jack’s head. “Oh! And hair like yours, except instead of green, it was pink!”

 _Damn_. Jack thought, _it was Mark._

“Do you know him?” She asked, cutting through his thoughts.

“Mhm.” Jack nodded, “He is my b- ex, I guess.” She got the memo that it was a dangerous topic. “When am I good to leave?”

“I’d say tomorrow, we don’t want your stitches to rip.” _Perfect_. Jack thought. _Just perfect_.

Jack was about to lay down and close his eyes when he saw something that disappeared quickly, through the window on the door. He just shook his head. _Don’t get your hopes up, Jackaboy_.

When Jack was sent home the next day, he was told to not exert himself, or do much of anything with his arms. As he approached his apartment door, he sucked in a breath. He placed the key in the lock and unlocked the door. He closed his eyes as he opened the door.

_“Jack!” It was Mark, Jack opened his eyes to see the half-Korean, and oh god was it good to see him. Mark shuffled off his place on the couch and wrapped his arms around Jack. “Oh god I missed you,” Mark mumbled._

_“I miss you too.” Jack said sadly._

_“What do you mean? I’m right here!” Mark tried to reason with Jack._

“No you’re not.” Jack opened his eyes, Mark wasn’t here. His apartment was silent. He was alone.

The cold feeling in his heart appeared, and he welcomed it. It was a distraction. He wanted Mark back.

A few days later, he decided that he was being somewhat pathetic, and bought a few bottles of beer from the store. He sat on his couch, downing them, the liquid felt good down his throat, so he kept going.

Laying on the couch, half awake and smashed to the ends of the earth, Jack heard his phone ring. He ignored it the first two times, and then decided to get up and find it. He stumbled around the room, trying to find it. Finally he picked it up and pressed answer, before holding up to his ear.

“Hello?”


	3. It's Great To Hear You, Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is back!
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> But not in person until the next chapter.

“Hey Markimoo,” Jack slurred, the voice familiar to the Irishman.

“Are you drunk, Jack?” Mark asked.

“I had a couple of beers, no biggy.” Jack had forgotten how tense the situation was between them.

“Look, Jack, I’m just going to call you tomorrow when you are sober, can you promise me that you’ll have your phone on hand through the night?” Mark sounded a little exasperated.

“Surre, anythin’ for you Sweetie Bear.”

“Heh, I almost forgot how much you use pet names when you’re drunk…”

“I barely see you anymore, why ish that?”

“I-” Mark paused, “We’ll talk about it when you are sober. How many did you drink anyway?”

“I dunno, I think I bought, like, fifteen, and… I think there are five left. Don’t worry, they didn’t have much alcohol in them.”

“Ok, see you in the morning.”

“See you Lovely~”

Jack decided to go to sleep,  which was good as he passed out as soon as he hit the mattress.

“Urgh,” Jack moaned the next day, his hangover was killing him. He opened his eyes, testing how bad a hangover he had with the light level in his room, but the shades had been drawn, and he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a glass of water and some  aspirin, he gladly took it, and stopped before rushing into the bathroom and relieving his stomach of its contents.

Jack was a bit better after that, though he took another aspirin for good measure, since he puked the last one up. “Guh, never drinking that much again.” He groaned.

Jack really didn’t remember much of what happened last night, he probably just drank until he nearly passed out. But something was wrong, there was something missing.

Wait. Where did that water and aspirin come from? The one on the side table? He was sure he never put that there! He could be poisoned! He rushed back into the bedroom as fast as his headache would allow, and saw a note by where the water and pill were.

_**I don’t know if you will remember from last night (I checked those beers, “not much alcohol” my ass!). I cleaned up the apartment and got you medicine, I’ll be calling around 4.** _

There didn’t have to be a signature for Jack to know that handwriting belonged to. Mark had written it. So, he had talked to Mark last night. Brilliant time to get drunk, Jack!

He checked the time, 3:22. He had almost an hour to kill before Mark called him. He decided to watch TV, so he sat down on the couch and turned it on. But no madder how much he tried to pay attention to the- comedy about science? He was drawn back into the murky waters of his thoughts.

_Why has Mark been avoiding me? Why is Mark wanting to contact me now? Are we boyfriends any more? What is Mark? When is-?_

The phone shook Jack out of his thoughts, he shut off the TV and launched towards his phone, quickly answering it. “Hello, Mark?”

“Um- no, this is the Pan-” Jack hung up immediately, he looked towards the clock. It was 4:00. He decided to wait with his phone on the bed. Five minutes later, the phone rang again. Jack picked it up quickly and held it to his ear.

“Hello? Jack?” It was Mark, oh god how amazing it was to hear his voice.

“Mark?” Jack’s voice broke a little, unwillingly, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Shit, are you crying I’m sorry, I messed up I-” Jack was so happy to hear him, to hear all he had to say.

“No, Mark, I-I’m fine, I just… As sappy as it sounds.. Never thought I would hear your voice…” Jack chuckled. “I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore..” Jack felt himself thumbing the bandages on his arms.

“What? No, never! I- I never wanted to leave you but my al- my friend advised me to let you cool down and process it.”

“I want to ask you so many questions-” Jack was cut off by Mark.

“Fire away.”

“No. not over the phone, I want to talk to you in person.”

The other side of the line went quiet for a few minutes, but it said that Mark hadn’t hung up, so Jack waited. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mark spoke once more.

“Alright.” Jack smiled so wide, he nearly missed what Mark said next. “How about Saison?”

Jack’s mouth dropped open. “S-Saison?! Mark, I know we want to see each other, but Saison? The most expensive place in the city? I- do we even have the money for that?” Jack spluttered.

“You’re right, I want to save that for sometime really special.. I just.. I wanted to make sure that you knew I loved you, so I was going to take you somewhere extremely... nice..” Jack _heard_ the blush on the other side of the phone.

“You don’t need to, I just want to see you. We could go to McDonald's, for all I care! Just- I-I miss you.”

“I have an idea, we can meet at the park in a few hou-” Jack cut Mark off.

“But I want to see you now.” Jack heard Mark pause again.

“Ok, we’ll meet in the park in 30 minutes, get yourself cleaned up, I don’t want you smelling of puke and alcohol when I meet you.” Mark joked lightly, the laugh in his voice.

“Yes sir!” Jack joked back, “I love you.”

The line went quiet for a little while. “I love you too, now go get cleaned up.”

**  
Half an hour never took longer.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I would like to know if you would want another story, from Mark's perspective, as, even though it is in 3rd person, it is following Jack around, so, yeah! Tell me in the comments.


	4. It's Even Better to See You, My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark have their reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark's not the only one who's back! Sorry that it took me so long, I forgot about this story, and recently found it again. (However, expect another delay once school starts, since I'm starting in a new school.) For those of you who didn't realize it, someone close to me passed last year.
> 
> Another thing! Seeing how positive the responses for the story from Mark's POV were, I will do it. (Have to start writing it first, :P). The title will be "Human, You Stole My Heart" And you should check out both, because I'm thinking of having them play off each other, and HYSMH could potentially surpass WYSMH in the time of the story. And I'll try to keep the timing in line with both chapters, which means potentially longer chapters for HYSMH.

When the time had come, Jack had washed, brushed his teeth, and eaten. Jack was now waiting in the park, he knew where they would meet, on a park bench, where they saw each other in person the first time since Jack had come to live in America from Ireland. The two had been pen pals for a few years, and eventually found out they were attracted to each other, (they had sent photos to each other, especially when they dyed their hair to match each other). So, Jack had come to America to visit, and after a few more visits and a lot of planning later, he moved in with Mark.

However, Mark left out one very important detail. Where he lived. Since, as of the last visit before Jack decided to move, when they had taken part in _activities_ , Mark was evicted from his apartment, and had to move to another one. Jack was nearly ready to go to a hotel for the night, and look Mark’s address up the next day, when he heard Mark call his name. 

“Jack!” Yeah, he called his name just like that, “Jack!” Wait- that wasn’t part of his memory, that was Mark! Jack whipped around and saw Mark rushing toward him, he scrambled off the bench and launched himself at Mark. His arms wrapped like a vice around Mark’s neck (with enough room to breath, obviously) as he hugged the daylights out of Mark. 

Mark made a move to loosen the hug, which Jack complied with, standing up before latching onto him again, this time by the lips. The two spent a good minute kissing, before breaking apart and going to sit on the bench.

They sat there for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence, Jack noticed every so often, Mark would give Jack’s hand a squeeze, and when he looked over, his nostrils were flared. 

Eventually, Mark broke the silence, “So, you have questions, fire away.” 

“Ok, um, well to get the obvious out of the way, what are you?” Jack asked, displeased with how direct and insensitive he sounded. 

“Well, I am a lycanthrope, more commonly known as a werewolf.” Jack sat in silence for a moment, soaking up the information. 

“So, that other, I’m guessing wer- lycanthrope, that night last month, who were they, and why did they attack me?” He changed his wording as Mark seemed to flinch slightly from the almost-use of the word "werewolf".

“They were a rouge, the reason I was out walking around was to look for them and chase them off our territory.” 

“Whose territory?” 

“My pack’s.” 

“Who else is a lycanthrope, that I know?” 

“Well, all of my family, a lot of my close friends, and some people you don’t know.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” 

“I was.. afraid.. I didn’t want you to leave me..” 

“I- Are we still.. Boyfriends?” Jack mumbled, despite knowing the answer was most likely yes in his head, his heart wouldn’t let him rest so easy. 

“Of course!” Mark was worried that the “I love you”s and the kisses they had exchanged that day didn’t confirm that already. 

“I just wanted to hear you say it."

“Well then, I, Mark Edward Fischbach, am formally declaring that Sean William McLoughlin, the wonderful and beautiful, is my boyfriend!” Mark called out, which turned some heads. 

“Shhh, we don’t need the world to know!” Jack laughed and tackled the older man. 

“No! Obviously we need the universe to know! I’ll contact NASA tomorrow!” Mark declared. He just loved seeing the blush on his boyfriend’s face. 

The two continued talking for what seemed like minutes, but was actually an hour. Eventually, Mark stood up and took Jack’s hand, leading him away from the bench. 

“Where are we going?” Jack asked. 

“You’ll see,” Mark answered happily, and then stopped in front of a blanket laid out with a basket that Jack presumed to have food in it. 

“So we were talking all this time so someone could set up a romantic picnic?” 

Jack teased lightly, and smiled wider when Mark nodded. “You are such a hopeless romantic!” 

“And you love me for it.” 

“Oh, now you’re a psychic too?” Jack laughed. 

“Maybe,” Mark replied smugly, “But let’s eat, you must be hungry, I know I am!” 

The pair sat down and began to eat.


End file.
